Modifires
are special devices used by the Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Nio. Based on both paint and fire-staring implements, they are used to change forms and execute form-exclusive abilities and finishers. Overview Design Functionality Known Modifires are based on kabuki brushes and matches. In their only the handle/body is visible, but with a quick snap turn their 'brush' flares to life in a manner akin to the lighting of a candle. In this they can be used for Gate/Peacock/Lotus Sets. * : Allows Nio to transform into Kongo-kuma and Kongodaime-kuma (when paired with the Kongo Overrite), as well as to summon the Plasjra in its Vajra Mode. It requires "the desire to protect" in order to become active. * : Allows Nio to assume Suji-kuma, Sujidaime-kuma (when paired with the Suji Overrite), and Kongosuji-kuma (when paired with the Kongo Overrite), as well as to summon the Plasjra in its Kata Mode. It requires a currently unknown emotion to become active. * : Allows Nio to transform into Rei-kuma, Reidaime-kuma (when paired with the Rei Overrite), Kongorei-kuma (when paired with the Kongo Overrite), and Sujirei-kuma (when paired with the Suji Overrite). It also allows summoning of the Plasjra in its Hama Mode. It requires the emotion of regret or fear to become active. * : Allows Nio to assume Bake-kuma, Bakedaime-kuma (when paired with the Bake Overrite), Kongobake-kuma (when paired with the Kongo Overrite), Sujibake-kuma (when paired with the Suji Overrite), and Reibake-kuma (when paired with the Rei Overrite). Nio can also summon the Plasjra in its Chakra Mode while in this form. Its use is associated with a surge of killing intent, and such an emotion is needed to access this form. * : Allows Nio to assume Tsuno-kuma. The Plasjra can be summoned in any state while this form is active (save for Dua Mode). It is associated with the release of long-withheld emotions, and doing so will unlock its use. * : The evolved form of the Tsuno Modifire; it allows for Nio to access the In-kuma form. Like its predecessor, it can summon the Plasjra in any stage. In order for this Modifire to become active, the emotions that previously powered the Tsuno Modifire must boil over past their breaking point. * : One of two specially-designed Modifires created to counter and surpass their Forbidden Counterparts. The Yoh Modifire enables Nio to transform into his Yoh-kuma form, and purges his body of the impurities created by the Tsuno and In Modifires. It can summon the Plasjra in any of its states (including Dua Mode). The precise emotion associated with its activation has not yet been revealed, though considering Kuroko's words it might be "a desire for salvation". * : Used by Nio in order to access the ultimate Aragoto-kuma. Allows use of the Plasjra in all of its modes, but can only be used when its user fully intends to "act as a hero". - Bancho= - Majokko= - }} - Movie/Stage Show-Exclusive= }} - Legend Rider= The are special Modifires created by the Kane Shrine in case the power of the main Riders proved insufficient. They allow the Nio Riders to assume the forms of past Kamen Riders; interesting, each Legend Rider Modifire fits within one of the preestablished types. - Used to access Gaim-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Gaim. The Daidamaru can also be summoned and used as a weapon. * - Used to access Hibiki-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. The Ongekibou can also be summoned for use. * - Used to access Ghost-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Ghost. The Gan Gun Saber can be summoned and used for attack. * - Used to access OOO-kuma, based on Kamen Rider OOO. The Medajalibur can be summoned for attack in this form. * - Used to access Kuuga-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Kuuga. The Dragon Rod can be summoned and used for attack in this form. * - Used to access Agito-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Agito. The Shining Caliber can also be summoned and used. * - Used to access Ryuki-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. The Drag Saber can be summoned and used for attack. * - Used to access Den-O-kuma, based on Kamen Rider Den-O. The DenGasher can be summoned and used in its various forms for attack. - Bancho= The Legend Rider Bancho Modifires are typically based on technological past Riders. * - Used to access Fourze Camo, based on Kamen Rider Fourze. The Rocket Module can be summoned and used. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - - Majokko= The Legend Rider Majokko Modifires are primarily based on past Riders with a Western mythological/mystic theme. * - * - - }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Notes See Also *Misfires Appearances References Category:Zeon1 Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Nio) Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Nio